The objective of this research is to biochemically characterize the allogeneic cytotoxic T-cell receptor. H-2 antigens which have already been purified will be used in binding studies to cloned T-cell lines. The receptors will then be isolated by immunoprecipitation of the bound antigens with monoclonal antibodies. The first component of the research involves the production and characterization of the cytotoxic T-cell lines of the correct specificity. Cloned T-cell lines are required to obtain sufficient homogeneous preparations of the receptors for the study. Two antigens will be used in the analysis, H-2Kk and H-2Kkv-1. The H-2Kkv-1 variant is serologically indistinguishable from the H-2Kk antigen but results in a reciprocal mixed lymphocyte response. The preliminary studies show that the antigens have limited peptide map differences and, therefore, the receptors will be directed to defined determinants on the H-2 molecules. The antigen binding will be maximized by the inhibition of receptor cycling and the differentiation of the CTL into lytic cells. The analysis of the purified complex will be simplified by the use of electrophoretic transfer of the receptor complex to diazo paper. The antigens are covalently linked to the paper and can be characterized by immunoautoradiography. The location of the antigenic determinants that have been previously been associated with the T-cell receptor can therefore be directly investigated. The research described would form the basis for the structural characterization of the T-cell receptor. Since the immune response has been shown to be a balanced network of interacting cells that communicate via the cell receptors, such knowledge is fundamental to an understanding of the diseases which result from malfunctioning of the immune response. The cytotoxic T-cell receptor directly relates to transplantation, tumorigenesis and viral and parasitic infections.